Alison Peters
Alison "Al" Peters is a greedy, disrespectful con woman in Séance. She was played by Cathy Moriarty. Early Life Al is a money hungry woman who will stop at nothing to be rich, for she afraid of dying old and broke and she even has imagined an afterlife for where the loser con artists go in the end call Monkey Island, which is the last thing she needs. So with the aid of her partner, Benjamin "Benny" Polosky, she came up with the con of the century, ripping off the wealthy Prescot Chalmers. Crime One day, Al passed herself off as Prescot Chalmers' long lost cousin and Benny passed himself off as the executor of the estate of Albert Peters, the late uncle of Prescot Chalmers. Prescot remembers Albert Peters, saying that his mother said he died in a train accident when Prescot was a child. But the story Benny told was that he did not die, but served time in prison for organizing a bank robbery in the year 1901, of $200,000. After serving his sentence, Albert died, leaving behind the $200,000, but due to the current market value of the money, it was raised to $2,000,000. Unfortunately, the stolen money was deposited into a private account of Albert Peters, therefore making the money hard to claim if the authorities got involved, but if Al and Prescot kept the police from getting involved, they can claim the money with no problem. Prescot is even willing to pay Benny a large amount of money for this, but Benny kept saying that he will only accepts 10% of what the probate gives him and not a penny more. Later that night to celebrate, Prescot was on a date with his so-called cousin, as Benny was hiding in the closet to take blackmail pictures of Prescot cheating on his wife with Al, incase everything goes wrong. The next morning, Prescot arrives with Alison with $500,000 to "buy out" Benny. Unfortunately, while Benny was getting the final paperwork, he was humming the same song that was played on Prescot and Alison's "date", therefor exposing both Benny and Alison as con artists, blowing the whole operation. As Prescot was about to leave with the money, Alison showed the pictures of that night to Prescot and even threaten to tell his wife about it, but it did not intimidate Prescot at all, as he claims that his wife will never see the pictures. Alison yells at Benny for blowing the deal, then follows Prescot to the elevator where she threatens to shoot him if he didn't turn over the money, which by the way still doesn't intimidate him. As Benny was trying to grab the gun out of Alison's hand, little did they all know, the elevator in the building was still broken and Prescot fell down the shaft. Benny was going for help, but Alison wasn't going to let him because she still wants the money. As Benny and Alison were arguing, the elevator itself comes down on Prescot, impaling him and killing him. Benny has had it with Alison, so after giving there statement to the police, Benny and Alison were about to go their separate ways when Mrs. Chalmers, Prescot's widow, meets them. However, when Benny was trying to give her Prescot's cane, she couldn't tell what it was at first because she is blind, which is why Prescot wasn't worried about seeing the pictures earlier. She even had the money, which was retrieved by the police. Mrs. Chalmers said she is going to speak to Prescot through her spiritual adviser to see about what to do with the money. This gives Alison a new idea, she and Benny tie up and hide the spiritual adviser while Alison passes herself off as the adviser and Benny, reluctantly, passes himself off as Prescot's ghost. Fate Alison believes that being a spiritual adviser summoning spirits was nothing but a stupid scam, but unfortunately, while she was performing the fake séance, the séance turned out to be real when the "Ghost of Prescot" turned out to actually be Prescot's ghost when he presented the briefcase with not only the money, but Benny's severed head as well. Prescot said to Alison, "You know, Benny was right about you. You ain't got no heart." as he kills Alison by literally ripping her heart out. Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Criminals